Related to the Dovah
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: In a fierce battle, Issei and Co get teleported to Tamriel. There they meet the Dragonborn, who noticed the blood of the Dovah run through Issei's body. What will arise from this? Will they ever get home?
1. Confusion in a new World

**Hello random person on the internet! You have currently stumbled upon something...something different. This is a High School DxD and Elder Scrolls: Skyrim crossover, and I hope you enjoy! Please remember to follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed, and review over stuff!**

"What the..." Issei grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Literally seconds previously, he and the group were engaged in a rough battle with Raiser and his pieces, and after he punched the immortal man in the stomache, there was a powerful flash of light. Now, he was in the forest, surrounded by Akeno, Rias, Asia, Koneko, Yuto, and Xenovia. All of them seemed to be equally confused.

"Where the hell are we?" Rias questioned as she stood up. The red haired demon began to stretch her arms.

"I'm not sure either, but something feels different..." Akeno said "I will do an overhead fly..."

The demon girl tried to release her wings, however they wouldn't appear.

"Something isn't right, my magic isn't working..." She stated.

"Same here..." Yuto huffed "I can't change swords..."

"My magic is gone as well..." Koneko said quietly.

Rias remained calm, however worry ached in her body as it was realized neither she could draw her wings or even do simple magic.

"Issei! What about you?" Asia shrinkingly said. The young ex-nun wasn't doing as well as Rias in hiding her nervousness.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted in order to bring out his Sacred Gear, however like the others, it was unresponsive.

"Brothers!" A young blonde girl shouted from behind the group "I found it, and there's people!"

Thirteen burly men followed behind the girl, all dressed in rough looking armor. The men all had messy hair, war paint, and an arrangement of weapons. Some had bows, while others had large swords.

"Good work little cub..." A man stepped forward, presumably the leader of the squad of men "Hello, I am Vilkas of the companions, and you all?"

"I am Rias Gremory, and these are my pieces..." Rias beckoned towards Issei and the rest.

"Uh...Pieces?" Another man walked up from behind Vilkas "Those are humans Mam..."

"Quite Farkas, don't be rude to the foreigners, their customs may be different than ours..."

"Right...sorry.." The one named Farkas nodded towards the group.

"Sorry about that, Tis' never a true day until Farkas says something stupid..." Vilkas said. The group of men laughed.

"It's okay...might we ask where we are?" Rias questioned the strange men.

"Ah you're lost, well we're in the outskirts of Whiterun...would you like us to escort you?"

"Yes, that would be nice..." Rias nodded.

While they walked through the wilderness, Rias turned towards her group.

"Okay, I think I figured it out...this is obviously some different planet. So either the magic Raiser used brought us to another planet, or another dimension..." Rias explained in her best way.

"That doesn't make any sense..." Xenovia muttered.

"Yeah, what magic would he use to bring us here?" Issei asked.

"Maybe teleportation magic...or...I don't know, I'm still wrapping my head around this..." Rias grumbled.

"Hey Vilkas! Where's daddy?" The little girl asked the man.

"He needed to take care of some things at Riverwood, he'll be back soon..."

"Did I do well on my first hunting trip?"

"Of course you did, I've never seen someone shoot an arrow that straight for their first time..." Farkas now said as he rubbed the girl's hair. She giggled and lightly pushed him away.

"Excuse me..." Asia said to one of the men next to her "But who are you?"

"Ah, no need for such formalities..." The man smiled, showing a few missing teeth "And we're the companions! Warriors for hire!"

"Oh! So you're swords for hire?" Yuto asked.

"Eh, in a sense...we only do jobs that go against the evils of the land, but the coins do help..." Farkas explained that they weren't just swords for hire that kill anyone for coin.

"And who is this cute one?" Akeno questioned the young girl. Said blonde child smiled at the queen.

"I'm Runa!" She lightly shook Akeno's hand "Xavier's my daddy!"

"Oh...who?" Akeno said, confusion laced her words.

"Xavier...harbinger of the companions...dragonborn..." Vilkas said.

"Wait what?" Issei said "What about dragonborn?"

"He is the dragonborn. He has the blood of a dragon coursing through his veins..." Vilkas continued.

"So does he have a sacred gear?"

"A what? No, he has the power of the dovah...the dragons...he uses shouts in battle and is incredibly gifted in the art of warfare..."

Issei looked at Rias. She nodded her head in confirmation that she too wanted to meet this person.

"Can we meet him?" She asked.

"Of course, we'll bring you to him, as I'm sure he would enjoy meeting you..." Vilkas said.

After around an hour of walking on foot, they finally met the large doors of the city known as Whiterun. Vilkas brought the group to the center of the town, and then sent his men back to a 'Mead Hall'. Now only Vilkas and Runa stood with Rias' group in the small market.

"Runa, go find your sister, your father will be back soon..."

"Okay!" Runa ran off into the city.

"Now then, if I may ask, where do you hail from?" He questioned.

"Oh...we've came from a land far from here...very far..." Akeno said.

"Okay, don't worry, I won't pry. We all have our pasts..." Vilkas nodded slighlty.

After a few more minutes of Vilkas explaining where they were and who they should talk to, a high pitched scream was heard. Vilkas drew his sword.

"That's Runa! It came from the cloud district, follow me!" He sprinted off and the group followed. They reached the destination, only to find a crowd of people surrounding a man holding Runa by the hair, and another girl was on the ground with a bloody nose. The man holding her had young women dressed in odd clothing keeping him safe from guards and townspeople.

"What does that fool think he's doing?" A townsfolk said.

"Does he know who there father is?" Another said.

Vilkas was about to cut through the crowd and swing at the man, but Rias ordered Issei and Yuto to hold him back.

"Release me! I must protect the harbinger's children!"

"No! That man is Raiser, an extremely powerful demon..." Rias yelled at him. At the call of his name, Raiser turned around, still holding the Runa by the hair.

"Oh hello Rias, what brings you here?" He sarcastically commented "I was just dealing with this brat, who said a rather rude comment to me..."

"Fool! Let them go if you value your life!" Vilkas yelled at the man.

Raiser only laughed at him. He then threw Runa to the ground and kicked the small child.

"Please! I am Raiser Phoenix! I am immortal, one cannot kill me!" He said rather confidently. His pieces all laughed and nodded their heads.

"Wrong! The Dragonborn surely heard her scream, he is on his way here! The slayer of Alduin, the killer of Miraak! You will surely be slain!" A towns-person said.

"Bring on this so called dragonborn! My magic is still here and present! I will surely slay him!"

"_Wuld Nah Kest_!" A powerful voice yelled as a blurred figure shot through the streets. The figure's fist met with Raiser's face and sent him flying backwards, hitting a building hard.

"Why...what the?" Raiser groaned at the pain in his body. The mysterious man approached him.

"You hurt my daughters, my pride and joy, your head will hang on my wall..." The man said, rage seeped out of his pores.

"Ha! Bring it-" Raiser couldn't finish as the man picked him up and threw him into the hair.

"_Fus Ro Dah_!" The man screamed at Raiser's limp body. In little to no time, Raiser was now flying through the air.

"_Wuld Nah Kest_!" He shouted and shot himself in the air towards Raiser. The dragonborn took out a sword and began to chop away at him.

"I've never seen such power..." Rias said.

"I know..." Akeno agreed. She was licking her fingers erotically.

"_Liz Slen Nus_!" The dragonborn shouted again. This time, Raiser was frozen by ice and he just fell to the ground. The ice encasing him shattered as he hit the ground.

"Tis true, he is strong..." The dragonborn said. He turned towards Vilkas. "Take my girls home, and get them cleaned up..."

"Aye..." Vilkas said as he picked up the two.

"And as for you..." The dragonborn picked up Raiser by the hair "_Gaan Lah Haas_"

Raiser screamed in horror as pain echoed through his body. He fell to the ground as he couldn't tolerate it any more.

**Was that good? If you liked it please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review if you think I should keep going! Or follow and/or favorite to tell me the same message! (:**


	2. Begins to an End

**Hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeellllllllooooooo people! This is that long awaited second chapter to this fic, and I hope you enjoy! Please follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! Let's get started, shall we?**

Issei stirred in the bed as voices rose from the hallway. Currently, he and team Gremory were staying in the Companion's mead hall bunk house. The young man tried to get up, however he failed miserably, mainly due to the fact that both Rias and Asia were against his chest.

In the most left bed laid Xenovia, Koneko slept on the bed closest to the doorway, and Akeno was resting peacefully in the farthest of the room. Yuto's bed however, was empty.

After yesterday's events, the so called 'Dragonborn' invited them to stay at Jorrvaskr, the home of Xavier and his men.

"Rias...Asia...get up..." He sleepily said, noticing the girl's chests pushed against his own.

The red headed demon slightly stirred, and then groaned. Her eyes slowly opened, and looked up towards Issei.

"Good morning Issei..."

"M-Morning..." He looked down her chest "Did you sleep well?"

"Very..." She smiled.

Farkas walked into the bunk house and began loudly talking in order to wake up the sleeping foreigners.

"Alright you Ice Wraiths, get up. The Harbinger needs to speak to you, he's waiting upstairs by the main table...come on..." The gruff man said. He walked by each of them and shook their shoulders.

After all of them begrudgingly awoke, they began to rise from their beds.

"Come on, come on. You're being slower than mammoths.." Farkas commented. The demon group quickly grew confused at his outlandish statement, however they chose to ignore it.

After they all changed, they left the small bunk room and made their way upstairs. The large room was empty, except for Yuto and Xavier, sitting at the long dining table.

"I hope you're all well rested, please sit..." The dragonborn said rather politely. The mysterious man was no longer wearing his black, hooded clothing. He was now wearing a very furry armor, that Rias concluded was most likely made out of pelts.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier..." Rias started "May we get down to business?"

"Yes lets..." He said "You're not from here are you?"

Everyone noticed Rias' pupils grow at his words. She stuttered on her words before she could start.

"H-How did you know?"

"I was meeting with an associate of mine outside of Whiterun, because there has been some magical anomalies and rifts spawning all over the location you showed up in..."

"What associate? Did you know we were coming?" Issei questioned. He looked over towards Rias, confusion both in their eyes.

"My associate was one from a magic studying college I reside over, and no, we did not know you were coming, we just knew something was coming..." Xavier sipped the liquid in his mug.

"Well, you are correct...we are not from here..." Rias said.

The man sat there, steadily tapping his chin. Finally he stopped, and set his powerful looking hands down.

"How exactly did you get here?"

"We were in an intense battle with the man you beat up yesterday; something happened with the magic, and now we're here..."

"I see, can you use your magic now?" He questioned.

"No...we're dry..." Akeno sadly said.

"Very well. From what Yuto here has told me, he and Ms. Xenovia here still have their swords...Am I correct in saying this?"

Xenovia and Yuto nodded their heads.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll send you Rias and the rest to my college, and my mages should be able to get your magic back..."

"What about me?" Issei asked.

"I will bring you to my teacher, and maybe he could help me figure out your...powers..."

"What powers, what are you talking about?!" Issei asked, feeling irritated.

"You...are related to Dragons...I don't know how, or why, but you are related..." The Dragonborn smiled "You'll need to be examined..."

The room was quite for a second, and finally Rias spoke up.

"Very well. You may take Issei, Yuto, and Xenovia with you to get Issei's powers checked out, we will head to this college and hopefully get our powers back..."

The room was quite again, however they all felt more confident with the fact that they finally had a plan.

**One Week Later...**

It was cold. In all actuality, it was freezing. Issei clung to his thick coat as he and the others made their way up the frozen mountain side, as snow was furiously flew against them, being hurled by the wind. Yuto and Xenovia were behind Issei, and Xavier was leading them.

"Why is it so cold?!" Issei yelled towards the dragonborn. Yuto was heard laughing behind him.

"It shouldn't be that cold, these clothes are made by the Skaal, very nice people might I add..." Xavier yelled back towards Issei.

"Whose the Skaal?!" Xenovia questioned. The dragonborn smiled, replaying odd memories.

"A group of Nords who take after their ancestors in the old times. They cook the best Horker you'll ever have!"

They left it at that, not wanting to ask what 'Horker' was.

"What do you think Rias and them are up to now?" Yuto asked Issei.

"Most likely getting their magic back, however that might be..." He answered. Xavier commented in.

"Issei is correct. Most likely, they are being examined by my top students, and my top advisers. A moth priest is also there, so he may be able to help..."

"A moth priest? What's that?" Xenovia yelled.

"A mage highly skilled in magic, they also read magical artifacts called 'Elder Scrolls'. Very powerful mages, if he is still there, he will certainly be of use..."

Finally, an extremely large castle was seen in the distance. The dragonborn turned around to them and smiled.

"We're here..."

**With The Rest Of Team Gremory...**

Tolfdir rubbed his beard as he examined the group of mages who stood before him. After they explained their predicament, and showed him the note from the Archmage himself that approved them of passage. (Rias just learned that Xavier was the Archmage of the College)

"Certainly curious..." He walked in front of them, still lost in thought "Maybe just a simple magic potion could fix it, however their is a spell I believe would work..."

"Maybe the Rejuvenation spell?"A dark skinned-elvish woman said. She introduced herself as 'Brelyna'.

"Yes, I was just thinking that..." Tolfdir said "Please go fetch it for me Brelyna..."

"Yes sir..." She left the room.

Koneko spoke up with her quite voice."What is this spell you speak of?"

"Well, it's a rather simple restoration spell that will be able to quite literally rejuvenate your magic..."

"Very well, with this we should be back to normal..." Rias said.

"Well my dear, I'm not sure..." Tolfdir stated "Magic works differently in our world than yours..."

"How?" Akeno asked.

"Well here we have different types of magic. You have Alteration, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration, and Conjuration..." He explained.

"I use restoration magic back home, so can I use it here?" Asia asked.

"Well, yes. You see, everyone can use all magic. You aren't limited to one specific tree..."

With his final words, Brelyna walked back in with a scroll.

"I have it sir..."

"Very well, lets begin..."

**Okay! That's it for today, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed, and leave me a review! (:**

**P.S: I will be updating this more regularly, sorry for being gone!**


	3. War On The Horizon

**I'm back! This is some more of the "Related To Dovah" So I hope you're excited! (:**

**Before we start:**

**THEY ARE GETTING THEIR POWERS BACK! Everyone thinks I'm just making team Gremory lean on Xavier, when they aren't. They will get their powers back.**

**This does not happen in the Phoenix arc, it happens in the future. After Season Two.**

**That is all! Please remember to follow and/or favorite, and leave me a review! (:**

"So where is this Dragon you speak of?" Issei asked the dragonborn as they waited near an odd stone wall, inscribed with words that seemed to be of another language.

"I don't know, Paarthurnax is busy to you know..." Xavier replied, picking at his teeth.

Xenovia tightened her Skaal coat as snow berated against her face. Yuto however was thoroughly enjoying the cold weather, as in Japan the weather was normally warm.

A loud roar was heard in the distance, and the winds suddenly picked up. Giant wings could be heard moving. Xavier smiled and looked towards the direction it was coming from. A large black creature was seen flying towards the mountain.

"There he is!" Xavier got up from his sitting position and stretched, eagerly awaiting the landing of the dragon.

Yuto, Issei, and Xenovia were all speechless. Their eyes were wide and opened as their mouths were agape. The mind of each couldn't believe that such a large creature, soaring through the skies, was right in front of them. Currently landing in front of the Dragonborn.

"Dovahkiin...Xavier...it has been a while, my friend..." The large creature said.

"It's been too long Paarthurnax, way to long..." Xavier smiled brightly and continued "However I'm not here today for just a visit..."

"Yes...I can...feel it..." Paarthurnax's loud voice echoed throughout the air "There is a Dovah in our presence..."

Xavier nodded to Issei. The young man stepped forward towards the large creature.

"Paarthurnax...this is Issei...He's from a different world, however he has powers of the dragons.."

"Yes...he is...No..." Paarthurnax breathed deeply, as if he was inhaling Issei's scent "He is not Dovah...but related..."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"You have Dovah inside of you, but not soul of Dovah..." Paarthurnax breathed deeply again "You are not Dovah, but related. Family to Dovah..."

"Can he learn shouts?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, but not as quickly. I would say he must study the shouts, it may take minutes, or hours..."

"So...I'll be able to train him?" Xavier inquisitively asked.

Paarthurnax thought for a second. He then continued "Yes...you can...but why would you?"

"We'll need to get them back to their world, and to do that we'll most likely need the Eye of Magnus.." Xavier said.

"Don't tell me Dovah...you plan on?"

"Take it from the Psijic order? That is exactly what I plan on doing..."

Paarthurnax laughed deeply at Xavier's words.

"You are so foolish Dovahkiin..."

Both Dragonborn and Dragon laughed as the three from Team Gremory just remained confused.

**With the Rest of Team Gremory...**

The rejuvenation spell worked perfectly, and the Gremory team got their powers back. They demonstrated their magic a bit to Tolfdir, and Rias even let her wings out.

Tolfdir was thoroughly intrigued at the sight before him. Rias' devil wings were fully exposed, and the old Winterhold mage was exasperated at the sight.

"May...May I touch them?"

Rias blushed at the odd question, but nodded her head yes.

Tolfdir caressed the smooth wings. His eyes greedy with the thirst of knowledge. "My...this is certainly...can they fly?"

"Yes..." Rias answered.

"Please demonstrate..." He stepped back and let her take off. She soared in the room, careful not to hit the stone pillars.

"By the Divines..." He turned to the others "Now that your powers are back...can you?"

They all nodded their heads and let their wings out. Koneko took off first and just floated through the air, while Akeno and Asia just hovered above the ground slightly.

"I never thought I would ever see wings on a human...let me tell you, I am certainly jealous..." Tolfdir beamed at the group.

Rias returned to the ground and smiled at the old man "Thank you sir, but might I ask, where will we stay tonight?"

"Oh yes...it's already getting late...I know; you may stay in the Archmage's quarters upstairs..."

Minutes Later...

"This is..." Akeno lightly said.

"Beautiful..." Rias finished.

The four young women were all extremely amazed at the large room. There was a garden in the center with a variety of plants, and the room was decorated with maps and bookshelves. Many different crystals were also in display cases.

"Look at this..." Asia said from across the room. She was holding a red looking book, which was related 'Journal'.

"Is it okay for us to read that?" Akeno questioned, following Rias over to Asia.

"Of course, there's no harm in learning about the Dragonborn is there?"

"No...but..." Asia said, however Rias snatched the book and began reading it's contents aloud.

_Third Momdas of Morning Star._

_My men have been tracking movement around our border with Cyrodiil. We believe the Thalmor are trying to get back into Skyrim and regain it from Ulfric, however we are still somewhat unaware. My mages at the College Of Winterhold have also been tracking strange anomalies around Whiterun, and we are somewhat apprehensive over what they may be._

_My trip to Hammerfell was successful however, and we have established proper trading regulations with them. Skyrim is finally on the road to independence, and now we will be able to have ample supplies. High King Ulfric was ecstatic at my news, and was able to lower taxes by fifteen percent._

_Fourth Turdas of Sun's Dawn._

_We were correct with our Suspicions of movement around the border, and we have apprehended thirteen Thalmor agents. After politely asking them with some of my shouts, they finally revealed to us their true plans. We are not worried however, because our armies are now much stronger and much more equipped._

_War might be upon us with Cyrodiil._

Rias closed the book and set it down onto the table. All four girls looked at each other with worried looks.

"It seems the Dragonborn is extremely important..." Akeno said quietly.

"A war? What's happening in this strange land?" Rias rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to bed..." Koneko said as she walked to the large bed in the corner.

**With The Dragonborn and others...**

"Pass the Horker please..." Yuto politely asked. Xavier just smiled and passed the plate.

"I told you that it was good, and you wouldn't believe me!"

Issei and Xenovia smiled at Yuto as he just rolled his eyes. Xavier sipped his ale and then stretched his hand towards the fire.

Currently the small group was camping at the edge of the mountain, and luckily for them it wasn't snowing anymore.

"So where exactly are we heading now?" Xenovia asked, moving her blue bangs out of her eyes.

"Blackreach, a huge underground city. If I'm going to train Issei, that's the perfect place..."

"Will the people be okay with us training?" Issei asked.

"Oh don't worry it's empty. Everything else there will be trying to kill you, so it should be great..."

"How can you say that so easy?" Yuto questioned.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked.

"You don't mind talking about dangerous things. You're also very brave and strong...how?"

Xavier though for a second. "Well...there might be a war soon. We have enemies on the border, and I'm worried...so this is refreshing..." Xavier smiled.

"A war?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, with an old country that used to own us. I will most likely be fighting soon, as I'm not letting my country fall back into it's hands..."

The night was filled with silence...


	4. Investigations and Journey

**Hello people! This is some more of Skyrim and High School DxD crossover, so I hope you enjoy! Please follow and/or favorite if you enjoy, and leave me a review! Thanks!**

They sulked through the barely lit hallways of the massive Dwemer stronghold with halted breaths. Xavier led, while Issei, Xenovia, and Yuto followed behind. All had drawn weapons, and remained quite until the dragonborn gave the 'okay'.

"Stop!" Xavier whispered, straightening his palm. "There's the elevator, however I spot three Falmer..."

"Will we attack?" Xenovia questioned, her voice low as well.

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure how..." Xavier stoked his beard.

"We can take them on easy, why are we waiting?" Issei asked.

"I don't want the Falmer we just passed to be alerted of our presence...that encampment was huge.." Xavier explained.

"I have an Idea..." Yuto whispered "I'll go out and draw their attention, when they pass the rocks we're hiding behind, you three will take them out quietly..."

They all nodded their heads and proceeded with the plan.

**With the Rest of Team Gremory...**

Rias banged two pans together in an attempt to wake up her sleeping teammates. The sleeping women begrudgingly awoke, and glared at their leader.

"Okay you three, we have an important mission. Today, we'll be going through some journals and letters that the dragonborn keeps on his desk..." The redhead demon said. She smiled brightly at her plan, however Asia didn't seem so keen on it.

"I-Is it okay to do that? Wouldn't it be an invasion of his privacy?" The young healer said, slightly nervous.

"We must do what we must in order to be more antiquated with this world, and if there is a war that might hinder our return home I want to know more about it..." Rias said, rather confident.

"I agree..." Koneko said quietly.

"It's true Asia, the quicker we get home, the better..." Akeno said, putting her hand on the young girl in an effort to comfort her.

"Alright, then lets get to it..." Rias smiled.

With that note, the group began their search for whatever they could find that would be prevalent to their predicament.

Akeno opened the display case and found a book labeled: _Current Socioeconomic Factors In Skyrim_. She opened the rather new looking book and began reading.

This book is a rather quick description about Current Social and Economic factors ever since the successful revolution led by current High King Ulfric Stormcloack.

After reading the small book and realizing that the whole thing was about unimportant politics between nobles of Skyrim, Akeno put the book bat in it's display case.

Asia opened the leader she found on Xavier's desk and peered at it. The parchment looked rather official, and was dictated to the Dragonborn himself. She opened it and began to read.

_Xavier,_

_Good news friend. Our fort at Soltheism has finally taken off, and is now fully operational. The island is now officially under Stormcloack rule, and we now have perfect access to Morrowind for trading purposes and if the nation ever declares war on us. I am still in charge or the fort as well, and if you are ever in the area, please stop by._

_General Rena Of Fort Larin_

_P.S. You still owe me a drink for saving your ass back at Solitude!_

Asia sighed as she set the letter onto the desk and continued her search.

Koneko searched the bookshelf for whatever she could find, and after finding a letter labeled: _War Updates_, she couldn't help but read.

_Dragonborn,_

_Greetings my friend, welcome to the new war we are in. And welcome to the new war we are practially guaranteed to win. Other nations are calling, and declaring that the current Empire has no right to rule Tamriel the way they are! I've already had ambassadors from Hammerfell and Blackmarsh come here to Solitude, telling my of their Ruler's complaints of the Empire. They will not be directly in the war when it happens, however they will be donating soldiers, weapons, and gold to us in order to bring down the lion once and for all._

_Below is a list of new war weapons that we have built that will aid in our efforts._

_35 Catapults_

_15 Dwemer Ballistas_

_40 Trained and Armored Trolls_

_And Finally, we have successfully assembled and trained your Elite Squad you handpicked, to follow you in battle._

_Mila Rinu, Former Dark Brotherhood Assassin._

_Meyrin Streta, Former Nightingale._

_Thomas Bret, Former Companion._

_Lucas Trey, Former high-class thief._

_And Finally; Treni Metonia, Extremely Skilled Mage._

_See you on the battlefield Friend!_

_~Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim._

Koneko held the note in her hand and waved it towards Rias.

"I found something..." The Loli said quietly. Rias and the rest quickly walked over to the girl and examined the item she was holding.

"So this war is soon, and Xavier will be directly in it huh?" Rias said, rubbing her temple.

"Who signed the letter?" Akeno questioned.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, he seems to be the leader of Skyrim right now..." Koneko explained.

"Wherever this Solitude is, we need to go there and find him..." Rias said.

They all nodded their heads.

**With Issei and The Others...**

"Wow..." The subdivision of Team Gremory all said at once. The three stood in front of the entrance to the underground city with their mouths agape. Large mushrooms hung from the stones, and a giant, sun looking orb was seen in the distance. A river was was running through the city, and the small buildings were old and weathered.

"Welcome to Blackreach..." Xavier said, smiling. "I haven't been here since I was a student at the College..."

"So are we going to start training?" Issei asked, taking a sip of his water.

"No, we will tomorrow though. We must now set up camp in that village on the hill..." Xavier beckoned his arm to a hill in the distance.

"How will we alert Rias where we are?" Yuto asked "She is our leader, and I'm sure she's worried.."

"Don't worry, after we set up camp I'll take the lift up to the service and handle it from there..." The Dragonborn said.

"Alright then, let's set up camp..." Xenovia picked up her backpack, and began to walk off.


	5. Declaring War

**Hello people! This is some more of that weird crossover action, and I hope you enjoy!**

/

"It's not working..." Issei said, frustrated. The young man was currently trying his hardest to learn his first shout, however it was to no avail.

"Just keep staring at it I guess. I normally have it by now..." Xavier commanded, taking a bite of his apple.

Xenovia and Yuto watched from afar, both slightly amused at the situation in front of them. Neither of them were quite sure what Xavier was trying to do, all they knew was that previously the Dragonborn shouted something at the floor, and a word in some other language appeared.

"Its been fifteen minutes Xavier.." Issei huffed, sitting down.

Xavier rubbed his beard curiously, then shrugged his massive shoulders.

"I don't know, I shared my understanding of the shout with you, plus it's a relatively easy shout...just keep trying I guess..."

"I'm taking a break..." Issei said, rubbing his aching head.

The Dragonborn hopped of the rock he was sitting on and threw his apple to the distance. "You do that, and I'll go send a message to your friends..."

"How?" Issei asked.

Xavier smiled. "I have my ways..."

/

"Aye, Here were are...Solitude..." The carriage driver said. Rias thanked him and jumped off the carriage with her companions.

"Nice place..." The devil said, lips curled in a smiling.

"It is a capital, A country's capital is supposed to be impressive..." Akeno pointed out.

"It's so pretty..." Asia giggled lightly.

"Can we just go in?" Koneko said is her monotone voice, facial expressions remaining unchanged.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay everyone, when we're in here don't talk to anyone unless they talk to you. It's gonna be hard enough as it is to find this Ulfric, so we can not wast time..." Rias authortively said as she pushed open the massive doors to the city.

As they made their way in, a large crowd was gathered by a stage. A man in a dark robe with feathers stitched in was talking to the people.

_**"I, Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim, Hereby Declare total war on Cyrodil! The enslavers of Tamriel, and the dogs of the Thalmor! We have Allies who will help us in this endeavor as well! Hammerfell, Morrowind, and now Blackmarsh are joining us in the fight against the Empire! No more persecution! No more spies at our borders! And no more seeing our brother and sister nations be imprisoned by those Skeevers! We won our freedom, now to help win theirs!"**_ The man yelled, and shot a fist in the air.

The audience began to cheer with passion at Ulfric, however the man waved his hand to quite them.

_**"I beg of any man or woman, young or old, large or small, to help fight this battle. However, the battle will not be just with swords against the Dogs. We'll need weapons, armor, and food to be manufactured in Skrim to feed our armies, and our people. We will also need guards to reinforce certain outposts along the border to Cyrodil. And finally, we will need the support of the people. Taxes are down, so I beg of you wonderful Citizens, whatever you do not need! And I repeat, whatever you do NOT need, please donate it to the army. Everything from swords to a table will help in some way, I guarantee it. Thank you, and by the Divines, we will liberate Tamriel!"**_

With those final words, the audience went berserk. Cheering was prevalent among everyone, even the guards. While everyone was busy celebrating however, a loud roar disrupted their echoing voices. In the distance, a large creature with black scales and huge wings was seen flying towards the city. Before anyone could panic however, a guard from the tower calmed them.

"Everyone! Paarthurnax flies in the distance!" The guard yelled down. Everyone's fear changed to calm as the giant creature neared. Even Ulfric was smiling warmly, awaiting the arrival of Paarthurnax.

"Is that a..." Asia said quietly, unsure of what she saw.

"Dragon..." Akeno finished.

Said Dragon landed on the wall behind the stage and breathed deeply. Smoke flared from his nostrils as he looked down on Ulfric.

"Drem Yol Lok Ulfric, Greetings..." Paarthurnax's deep voice echoed in the now quite city "I have News, from our dear Fahdon, Friend, the Dovahkiin..."

"You bring news from Xavier? What might it be?" Ulfric questioned the Dragon, not even slightly unnerved by his presence.

"He told me to seek out a Rias Gremory, and give her details of where he and her friends are located..."

"And what makes you think they'll be here?"

Paarthurnax took a large breath before continuing "The College of Winterhold told me they left for Solitude, and after searching the paths for travelers, I came here..."

"Alright, hold on..." Ulfric turned around towards the crowd "Is there a Rias Gremory?"

"I am Rias Gremory!" The devil girl said, making her way through the crowd. She could feel everyone's eyes upon her and her friends as they walked onto the stage.

"I actually came to Solitude to speak to you Mr. Ulfric..."

"Really now? Well I bid you welcome, a friend of Xavier's is a friend of mine..." His smile was beautiful.

"What is this message from Xavier?" Rias asked the large dragon. She was completely unfazed by his presence.

"The Dovahkiin wants you to seek him out at the underground city of Blackreach..." He paused and continued "You and your friends may reside on my back as I fly there..."

"Very well, once we conclude our business with Mr. Ulfric here, we shall..." She said.

"Make haste please..." He breathed.

"You have business with me?" Ulfric asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes sir, may we take it somewhere private?" Rias asked as her group regained their senses.

"Aye...follow me..."

/

**This was short, but I've been wrestling with this chapter for a week now :/ Sorry if it sucked, see you next time!**


End file.
